


Possessing the light

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: AU of Thor:Ragnarok, Dark!Thor, M/M, Thor is possessive, What were you the god of again?, and kind of evil, loki is kind of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: An AU of the scene when Thor meets up with Loki on Sakaar.





	Possessing the light

“He’s my brother!”

“Adopted.” 

Thor glared at Loki for a moment, his eyes switching between Loki and the supposed Grandmaster. It took a moment for it to dawn on Thor. His anger was distracting him, owning every second of his attention until he finally noticed it. 

If someone did not know Loki, they wouldn’t have seen it. The Grandmaster certainly didn’t notice it. His time with Loki, however long the Grandmaster thought it was, would never compare to Thor's time with Loki. Thor knew every inch of Loki's body, every scar and whispered spell. The blonde knew Loki inside and out.

Thor knew every single twinge of Loki’s face, every single slight change in tone, every twist of his fingers he tried to keep hidden under his robes. 

Looking between Loki and the Grandmaster again, Thor knew exactly what was going on and how uncomfortable Loki was with it.

 

Once when they were younger, a few hundred years or so Loki had a paramour. It had started nice and healthily enough, even Frigga had begrudgingly begun to accept the Vanir warrior. Thor had even enjoyed sparing with the man once or twice. That was until Loki had come to his quarters in the middle of the night. Tears had been flowing from his little brother's eyes, each hiccuped sob sending Thor deeper into a rage. 

Thor had held Loki long enough to get the entire story out of the trickster. The slight, just barley bit of glimmer around Loki keyed the blonde onto seeing the illusion Loki had around himself. 

"Drop it, Loki let me see you." The number of bruises on his brother made Thor actually hear the blood surging in his veins- the roar of his anger becoming physical.  
"He's going to rue the day he hurt you, brother mine." The elder Odinson promised, taking off after the Vanir's guest quarters. The roar he heard was the screaming of air molecules breaking apart as his hammer flew from the Treasure Volt into Thor's hand. 

He didn't notice it until the Vanir's face was utterly destroyed and his skull had caved in. 

 

“I will rip your entrails out from your mouth for what you’ve done!” Thor roared, pulling even harder against his bonds. The single glance at Loki revealed that he was even more uncomfortable. His dear little brother was practically shaking with fear. 

“Haha, aww you two really are messed up, aren’t you?” 

Thor roared again, his muscle flaring against his bonds. The Grandmaster grinned, raising the remote as if to shock him again. Something rippled under Thor’s skin, bright powerful energy that began to dance around Thor’s body. 

Loki took a step back, fear like Thor had seen only a few times before. But he couldn’t focus on that now- now when this power was at his disposal. 

The chip the drunk woman put on him sizzled off. Bolts of lightning wrapped around his body, his bonds shattering in bursts of bright orange energy. 

“Uhhh what- what is happening here?” The grandmaster muttered, taking a step back looking between Thor and Loki. 

Loki had to hold back a grin when the Grandmaster and his people shook with electricity. He always knew how to play Thor- it was like strumming a lyre. 

That being said, Loki had to admit a tad bit of satisfaction at watching the light leave the Grandmaster’s eyes. 

He hadn’t been lying about what he and the Grandmaster did, though. Having to sleep with that disgusting self-indulgent arse had been decidedly unpleasant. Not to mention, he hadn’t had much of a choice. It was either be with him or be in the ground. 

“Loki-”Thor turned toward him, the last sparks of lightning glinting out of existence. Thor stared at him, his bright blue eyes drilling holes into Loki’s very being.  
Thor approached him, one hand reaching out to hold Loki’s face before dropping. Loki felt a weight that had been dragging on him grow even heavier. 

His very seidr was dying, the urge to be touched by his blonde was very possibly going to kill him. Something, anything to wash off the touch of the Grandmaster.  
Something to replace it- something familiar. 

“Thor,” The mischief god murmured, stepping forward towards the blonde. “I- “

“I still blame you for all of this.” 

Loki nodded, “I figured as much.” 

“But you’re still mine. If I have to burn this entire forsaken city down to the ground to prove that to you I will.” 

The dark-haired god hadn’t thought he would ever hear words like come from Thor’s mouth. 

By the norns, he thought he was going to actually swoon. 

“You and I- we’re going to take our home back.” Thor said, the words like a decree approaching Loki. He felt like a corned animal, though as he looked onto his brother. As he witnessed the levels of darkness, of possessiveness, Loki had to wonder who was the true feral animal. 

Loki had done a number of odd things in his life, including a number of rather weird sexual things but there was nothing to beat this.

There on the garbage planet of Sakaar, surrounded by a dead Grandmaster and his followers, Loki allowed Thor to enter him over and over. 

Both of their seeds mixing and staining the cold stone-like floor. 

“Thor,” Loki groaned, the first-time Thor had slipped his fingers inside and twisted to them just right. When the thunderer finally pushed his hard cock inside Loki’s tight heat, they both let out a sound to shatter glass. 

Loki howled, his legs wrapped around Thor’s chest so tight he probably would leave bruises on the blonde’s ribs. 

Thor grunted, leaning over to bite into Loki’s neck. The silver-tongued god howled, pressing their bodies even closer together. If the magic inhibitor chip wasn’t on him, Loki was certain their very molecules would bind together. 

As he bit harder onto Loki’s neck, maybe even hard enough to draw blood, Thor reached down to harshly tug at Loki’s cock. 

The damn chip sizzled, the pain of it hurting on almost equal levels as the pleasure Thor gave him. 

Loki couldn’t push past it, he couldn’t stop the overflow of magic seeming to pour out of his very skin.  
“I can’t- Thor I- “  
Thor moved to kiss Loki once again, it wasn’t even sweet. Barley even pleasurable. There was too much power playing against each other. 

“Let it out, my brother.” Raging emerald flames tore from Loki’s lithe frame, screams echoing from his ruby red lips to hit against the palace’s walls. As lightning had become free in Thor with Odin’s death, the same could be said of the fire in Loki. 

He was much more than a trickster god, as his mother and Thor always said. Loki was a silver-tongued trickster, of course. 

But that wasn’t where it ended. 

Loki was a god of fire.

The lightning and fire that mixed between the two bodies created a magnificent light show the likes of which Sakaar had never seen and would never see again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so Thor got control of his powers earlier then in the movie. Also yes Loki is the God of Fire- which is hella hilarious considering he's a fucking jotun.If you enjoy my stuff, consider buying me a coffee (UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES DO YOU HAVE TO) http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X


End file.
